


wistful retrieval

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Clancy risks his life, Lucas is worried and pissed off., One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Resident Evil 7, mention of Jack Baker, mention of Marguerite Baker, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Clancy ventured alone into the basement for something that Lucas wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some like unrequited Lucas x Ethan. I wanted to try with Clancy. :D This may read as if Clancy might have Stockholm Syndrome, my bad if it does. This is one of the stories I had a problem with, mostly because Lucas was becoming extremely out of character and it bothered me. I know, it's Fanfiction, but I like to keep a semblance of them in the character and change other aspects.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

“Oh shit, oh shit.. Oh fuck,” Clancy panted, words spilling from his lips as he sprinted down the halls. He sucked in a breath at the sight of the monstrosity wrenching itself out from the mold, growling low with sharp teeth protruding from its mouth. It can smell him, sense his presence, the warmth that leaves his body. A yearning to devour him completely.

Clancy shuddered and takes off, knowing there are two others behind him. Chasing him through the low levels of the house. He didn’t mean to wander too long, he was only grabbing something that Jack was hiding from Lucas. A thing that Lucas begrudgingly described, not realizing the idea forming inside of Clancy’s head.

The idea that might get him killed.

He gripped a diagram that sat on the workshop table in the bowels of the basement. Empty halls with decay growing from the crevices. Some might not realize the reality of what it was, but Clancy lived long enough to know, to understand the truth. Not as much since he ventured alone without bothering to tell Lucas, sneaking into the house, avoiding his parents where madness seeped from their pores.

He wouldn’t hear the end of it if he lives through this. He was so close, his legs burned and his hands shook, sweat beaded on his brow. It grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him to the ground, tearing a gasp from his throat, pain exploding, followed by a groan slipping through his lips.

His shock didn’t last long, not when reality pushed through the haze and the sound of growling, a wet squishing dragged along the floor. Clancy looked up for a split second before twisting around, the monster reached for him, snapping its jaws as another slammed against the wall inches from where Clancy stood. Trying to grab him, its mouth widened, the teeth ready to sink into his skin and rip through his body.

Except Clancy is running, shaking a lot more than he was. The pain stung, a reminder of what happened. He almost lost his footing when he turned the corner and headed straight for the door that lead to the staircase.

Slamming the door behind him, Clancy sprinted up the stairs, the diagram secured in his hand, crumpled and damp. He pushed himself until he was at the top. His heart thumping painfully in his chest. The growling seized and as he turned, he flinched as Lucas stood a mere foot from him.

He grasped Clancy’s shoulders and shoved him against the wall. His teeth bared and brows furrowed in a furious glare.

“Ah.. fuck,” Clancy seethed.

“You fucking idiot,” Lucas says, his fingers digging into his arms. “I told you over and over not to go down there.”

Clancy nods, words stilted in his mouth, an arbitrary cohesion foiled by a lack of restraint for what he felt for Lucas. It was like a distant dream below the depths of the house where monsters crawl from darkness. He was still shaking, teeth chattering together, hand wound around the diagram.

“I...wanted to g-get this for you.” Clancy raises his hand and Lucas frowns, pulling back before taking it from him.

Confusion washes over him as he unfurls the paper, realization makes him blink before shaking his head, dropping the diagram and wrapping Clancy in his arms. “Fuck… Clancy, you could’ve died.” He sighed in his neck, “Do you have any tact?”

Clancy closes his eyes. “I was doing it for you, asshole.” Having Lucas’s arms wrapped around him helped soothe his adrenaline of almost dying.

“Yeah. I know, but why go alone? Why didn’t you tell me and we could’ve went together.”

“Didn’t come to mind.” His mouth was still dry, muffled and weak. He wanted to stay in Lucas’s spindly arms and fall asleep.

After awhile, Lucas looked at Clancy, examining if he had any wounds before picking up the diagram. “Doing stupid shit by yourself, what kind of idiot are you?”

“It was for you,” Clancy replied as they walked down the hall.

Lucas scoffed. “Don’t do it again. What if my old man found ya, huh? Or my mother? It’d take me awhile just to get you back from them.”

Clancy wasn’t too sure what would happen if Jack or Marguerite found him. He shuddered at the implication and tried to ignore it.

Lucas glanced around the foyer and found this side of the house was empty. The floorboards creaked with their quick movements as they made their way to the front door and pushed it open. Lucas led Clancy back to the barn. It was quiet between them as they walked up the staircase and through the white halls until Lucas slowed and turned around.

“Promise you won’t do it again.”

Clancy frowned, arching a brow. “I don’t think I’d want to go down there...ever. One of them threw me on the ground and—”

Lucas shook his head. “Goddamnit, Clancy. Like I keep saying, you could’ve died.”

“I’m alive, aren’t I?”

Lucas glared, “If you do that again, you’re not going to be.”

“I wanted to get the fucking diagram for you and it was in your dad’s workshop and—”

“Yeah. I get it. It’s my fault for bitching and almost getting you killed.” He looked down at the diagram. “Thanks, but I don’t think this is enough to risk your life over. I would’ve got it somehow.”

Clancy shrugged, not sure if his hard work paid off. “What is it exactly? I mean.. Your dad was real pissed about it and against you building it...”

Lucas opened the diagram and showed Clancy who took a step back, unsure of what it was, but knew that it had _Lucas Baker_ written all over it.

“Are you serious?”

Lucas rolled it up and gave him a lopsided grin. “Maybe you can test it out for me when I finish it.”

Clancy looked down at his fingers. “No..thanks..”

Laughing, Lucas headed off down the hall with Clancy who just regretted risking his life over one of Lucas’s many dangerous traps.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” he asked himself, walking after Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote this, it had several kiss scenes, except I was losing Lucas so I left it for several days and came back to it. Read it over, deleted a lot of stuff, rewrote it and here it is. :) Unfortunately I cut out all of the kiss scenes, but writing stories has its sacrifices.  
> Anyway, I tried, I guess. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
